


Endlessly

by Buttterr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, Kotatsu, Light Petting, M/M, No Beta, OiHina - Freeform, Slice of Life, background mention of kageyama, brief appearance of coach ukai, even briefer appearance of tsukkishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttterr/pseuds/Buttterr
Summary: Hinata Shouyou: twenty-one-year-old college student, middle blocker on his college volleyball team, and human anatomy major, had never imagined himself where he was now.But he'd never change it.ORHinata makes the cold, winter trek back to his boyfriend's house and they eat dinner together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Haikyuu! fic, but i've been wanting to enter the writing scene here for some time. Hope you like it!
> 
> (also my character flaw is not proofreading this and i have never had a beta reader, so bear with the spelling mistakes, and if you can't, just point them out to me and i'll fix them lmao)

“Again!” Ukai Keishin called, blowing the whistle in his mouth. To his left stood a young girl, a clipboard clutched against her chest and a timer in her left hand. She watched the timer intensely, waiting for it to hit two minutes.

Squeaking shoes filled the air in the gym as several volleyball teams repeated their conditioning exercises, jumping, squatting, running, and sliding around the court.

“Time!” the girl called, signaling Coach Ukai to whistle.

“Alright good work, boys! Great work today, take a five-minute breather before cool down drills.”

Several of the boys let out a relieved sigh before walking to their bench rest and rehydrate.

“Coach Ukai!” a bright voice said, racing over to the coach, tripping over his gym shoes that had failed to stay tied. “I’m sorry I have to leave early. Am I missing anything else today?”

Coach Ukai smiled at the man in front of him. “It’s not a problem, Hinata. And no. Thanks for coming, I know you’re busy.”

“It’s no problem! I’m happy to come help out with training camps. It’s just too bad I wasn’t able to come last time and stay the whole time today.” He said kneeling to fix his shoes. “Also, I forgot to tell you when I got here, but Kageyama told me to tell you he’s sorry he couldn’t make it today. Something about ‘homework delusion’ or something.” Hinata Shouyou laughed. “Personally, I think he was asleep when he told me that, but he said he’d be able to come tomorrow.”

“It’s no problem. I know you are both busy with schoolwork and your own games. I wanted to focus on timed attacks tomorrow anyway. Today’s blocking practice was exactly what the kids needed; I think. Thanks for your expertise.”

The young male turned bright red and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m really not that great.”

“Whatever!” Ukai let out a loud laugh, clapping Shouyou roughly on the shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow, kid.”

“Yeah, okay! Thanks for all your hard work, everyone!” Shouyou called out to the rest of the gym. “See you tomorrow!” he said, bowing respectfully before slipping out of his gym shoes.

“See you tomorrow, Coach Hinata!”

Shouyou’s head snapped up at the name. He looked at who it came from, bristling when it came from one of his underclassmen, Morimoto Kota. “Shut up, Kota.” He said, his face red, “I’m not your coach.”

“You basically are!” Kota laughed before Hinata threw a stray volleyball at the now third year, causing laughter to ring out throughout the gym.

Shouyou, still blushing, finished putting his street shoes on before sending his roommate Tsukishima, a text saying he wouldn’t make it home tonight, (He received a simple _‘whatever. Use protection_’ in response, causing Shouyu to choke on his own saliva), before wrapping his scarf securely around his neck and bracing himself for the cold winter brings.

He walked briskly while trying to warm himself to the train station, scanned his IC card and sighed in relief as he made it inside the heated waiting room on the platform. He checked the battery on his phone and let out an annoyed groan when he realized he had left it on the entire day of practice, leaving him with little to no entertainment for the two-hour train ride back to Shinjuku. He put his phone on low power mode and pulled out his anatomy homework, before realizing he had left his vocabulary list at home, forcing him to only read new material.

Hinata Shouyou: twenty-one-year-old college student, middle blocker on his college volleyball team, and human anatomy major, had never imagined himself where he was now.

He had always wanted to play volleyball for his career, and when he went to college he had planned on trying out for the team wherever he went. He had surely never imagined that he would be _recruited _to play on his college team. He had even been offered scholarships to several schools. Ultimately, he had chosen to attend the private research university, Waseda University.

His parents were shocked that he had been as sought after as he was. Of course, they had known their son had talent, but they didn’t realize how far that talent was going to take him. And they certainly never expected him to attend a prestigious research university, and to flourish there.

(He owed his improved grades and completed entrance exam, though, to Tsukishima, who was also attending Waseda.)

It was a sad day when Shouyou and his classmates had to separate, though they were still close. Yachi had decided to attend school in Kyoto to pursue art and graphic design, and Yamaguchi had taken a huge leap and chosen to attend a school in England. Kageyama had taken less of a leap, and was attending Chuo University in Tokyo, close to both Shouyou and Tsukishima. The three of them, though rather reluctantly on Tsukishima’s part in the beginning, had developed quite a close friendship. This past year, Shouyou and Tsukishima had moved into a two-bedroom apartment together to cut costs, while Kageyama had chosen to stay in student housing.

Of all the people he had ever imagined moving into with, Tsukishima Kei was not one of them. But they were good roommates.

(And Shouyou was rarely home anymore.)

When the train arrived he immediately packed his bag, opting instead to sleep for the duration of the trip, where he dreamed of warm, calloused hands, soft hazel eyes, and a suggestive smile.

…

Shouyou stretched, shifting his gym bag on his shoulder as he woke his phone up.

_‘Want Thai food?’ _He sent the text, receiving the immediate response of ‘_:)’. _He smiled and used what little was left of his phone battery to place an order at their favorite place before walking in the direction. Knowing he had some time to kill before the food was ready, he stopped at the nearby conbini to pick up ice cream and hot cocoa.

When he finally made it to pick up their food, it was nearing eight o’clock and his phone was about as useful as a brick.

“I hope the ice cream didn’t melt.” He whined, shifting the takeout bags, conbini bags, and his gym bag around, trying to fish around for his bus pass (which he found buried in the gym bag, and also covered in spilled sports drink and protein bar crumbs.) He mumbled an embarrassed “excuse me” as he tried to wipe the bus pass off on his jeans while juggling his bags. There we no seats left, so he had to stand, and he could _swear _that there was Thai food leaking out onto his shoe. He paid it no mind, basking in the warmth of the public transit for three stops before he had to brace the cold yet again.

And now it was snowing.

He liked the snow, most days, but today he was cold and tired and hungry, and he missed his boyfriend, so he huffed out his annoyance and blew at the snowflakes that were falling on his scarf. He reminded himself that it would all be melted in the morning.

Finally, he made it to his destination, and luckily, he was able to just press his butt to the scanner, due to the card being in his back pocket.

“I’m home!” he called.

“Finally!” a tired voiced said, approaching from around the corner. “I’ve been waiting for you for forever. I’m so glad to see you.” Shouyou’s arms were immediately lighter as the take-out bags were taken from his arms and he let his gym bag fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

“Aw, I missed you too, Tooru.” Shouyou smiled, following Oikawa Tooru into his kitchen, admiring the sweat pants and tight t-shirt hugging his boyfriends back and butt.

“Oh, I wasn’t talking to you.” He said, sending him a quick smile over his shoulder as he served their dinner. “I was talking to the food. I’m starving.”

Shouyou’s mouth dropped and he let out an undignified gasp before responding, “Well, make sure to put _my _ice cream into the freezer, please. I would have bought some for you too, but honestly you just completely slip my mind during the day. It’s a wonder I even remembered how to get here.”

Tooru let out a loud laugh, turning and facing Shouyou fully. “You wound me, Shou.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Shouyou said, walking toward him and leaning across the island counter to give the taller man a kiss before taking the plated food and moving it to the kotatsu in the living room. “Is this on? I’m freezing.”

“Yes!” he responded as he followed Shouyou in with the teapot “And it’s not that cold.” He added.

Shouyou smirked as he watched his boyfriend crawl under the kotatsu. “You know,” he began when they were both settled and happily eating, “You’re right. It’s not that cold.”

“See, I told—Hey!” he yelped, “Your feet are cold get them off of me!” he whined. Shouyou only pushed his feet deeper under the older mans thighs, causing him to writhe and whine “Okay okay, I’m sorry! You’re cold! I get it I get it!” he laughed, reaching down and shoving his feet out from under him. “Where are your socks?”

“Over there. I wanted to prove a point.” He nonchalantly waved at the corner that currently housed his cozy socks, causing Tooru to laugh, setting his food down and reaching for the others’ socks.

“Thanks.” Shouyou said, reaching for them, only to be rebuffed when Tooru opted to instead put his socks on him instead.

“Ooh, kinky.” He said, sending him a suggestive smile and receiving a suggestive eyebrow wag in response. “How was work today?”

Tooru let out a dramatic sigh, putting his chopsticks down before slapping his face into one hand and gazing at Shouyou with puppy dog eyes. “It was fine. It was just so long. I missed you.”

“Ew, shut up we were only apart for like…. Okay it was a long time. I missed you to.” He laughed in response, reaching over and grabbing the others hand and brining it to his lips.

Tooru smiled warmly in response, “How was the training camp, Shou?”

“It was really fun!” he answered through a mouthful of fried rice, “The team has really come a long way. I wish I could coach them more often, but I’ve been so busy. You should come tomorrow! Your old team is there.”

“Maybe, but I don’t know any of them.” Tooru said. “I probably shouldn’t, I should just stay home.”

“Aw, that’s unfortunate. I’ll miss you.” He said, “Oh, and I think Tobio will be there.” He added slyly, knowing what buttons to press.

His eyes narrowed, knowing what his boyfriend was doing, “Well, I guess I am off work and we don’t have practice on Monday so I can stay out late…” he trailed off.

“I’ll text Ukai and let him know tonight! Oh, where is my phone?”

“I think it’s on the counter. I’ll plug it in for you.” Tooru said, gathering the empty dishes.

“Thanks, babe.” Shouyou sighed, watching the man he loved.

“Shouyou, you don’t have to use such cheesy pet names to get me into bed, all you have to do is ask. Do you want more tea, or a glass of wine?”

“You know me so well. And neither, please. I bought hot cocoa on the way home.”

Tooru let out an excited sound before bringing in the still hot drinks for the two of them to share, this time, he crawled into the same side of the kotatsu as Shouyou, giving him a peck on the cheek and entangling their legs together. “What do you wanna watch?”

Shouyou hummed for a bit before he decided to just let Tooru chose, content to sit beside the man and sip his hot cocoa. He leaned against him, the others arm reaching around his shoulder, and sighed tiredly before closing his eyes.

“I’m so sleepy.” Shoyou said, reveling in the soft caresses to his side as the two sat together, watching some nature documentary.

“Well, you haven’t had a day off for some time, between practice and work.” Tooru responded, his lips seeking out the spot just underneath Shouyou’s jaw.

“I know.” Shouyou responded softly, one hand lightly reaching for Tooru’s messy, brown hair, the other searching aimlessly around his back, softly caressing the strong muscles through the t-shirt.

“You should take care of yourself.” Tooru breathed against his neck, lightly licking the stretch behind his ear, causing Shouyou to shiver and let out a shaky breath.

“I am.” He said, the hand that was in Tooru’s hair making its way to his cheek, his intent to lift the other’s face to meet his in a kiss. Their eyes met in an intense, loving gaze before their lips met instead.

The two lazily kissed back and forth, going no farther than light petting, content to kiss and love this way, for now.

Shouyou let out a moan as Tooru sucked at the cleft of his collar bone, but his eyes snapped open when he heard his phone ding form the kitchen counter.

“Gonna get that?” Tooru smirked from above him.

“No, it’s probably just Tobio being annoying.

“That’s nothing new.” Tooru agreed, his face serious, before he dove back to Shouyou’s lips, lightly biting at his lower blip. They resumed their petting and kissing, only to be interrupted by another two notifications from Shouyous phone. He let out an annoyed groan, causing Tooru to laugh.

“If you respond, he might stop texting you.”

“Or he’ll take that as an invitation to continue to text me.” Tooru thought about this a moment before nodding his solemnly. “Well, we don’t want that, now do we.” He said, lowering his head back to its position just above Shouyou’s pulse point.

“Nope.” Shouyou agreed.

Several more minutes passed of them lazily kissing, before it began to get a little more heated.

“Ugh, no don’t take my shirt off it’s cold.” Shouyou whined but complied anyway, as Tooru tugged at his shirt, lowering his lips to lick at his nipple while his hands explored lower, following his stomach muscle down to the waist band of his jeans still under the kotatsu.

Shouyou, happy to oblige, lifted his hips (avoiding the heating element as he did) and mumbled vaguely for his pants to be tugged off as well. Tooru chuckled, but his hands ghosted the zipper and buttons of the offending clothing object, causing Shouyou to let out a wanting moan. His hands making their way into Shouyou’s pants and his lips exploring his chest, Tooru was more than happy to tease his boyfriend.

“Just get on with it.” Shouyou whined, reaching down and trying to tug his pants off himself, only to be interrupted by his phone letting of a series of several, consecutive notifications. The two paused before Shouyou reluctantly got up, mumbling something about needy friends as his hot skin met the chilled air.

Tooru watched as his boyfriend walked into his kitchen, admiring the view of his butt in his boxer shorts, his hand snaking over his own abdomen in anticipation of what was to come.

“Are you kidding?” Shouyou laughed incredulously, whipping around and holding his phone up to show Tooru, as if he could see form that far away.

“I can’t see it from there, dear. What’s Tobio want?”

“It wasn’t Tobio!” Shouyou said, making his way back to the kotatsu. “It was all you! My phone is just slow to get the messages since it was dead!” he laughed, shoving his phone to Tooru’s hands, causing him to laugh at the nearly 20 notifications on the screen. “You’re so dramatic.”

“What can I say.” Tooru said, pulling him back to his chest and laying them back down. “I missed you.”

“You’re such a baby.” Shouyou said softly, his lips whispering against his shoulder. “and you just cockblocked yourself.”

Tooru’s eyes narrowed, and he lightly inched Shouyou’s side, “Something tells me that I haven’t actually done that.”

“Maybe not. But now I’m comfy and just want to sit for a minute.” Shouyou whispered

“You just want to prove a point.” Tooru whispered back.

“Maybe. But I also just love cuddling with you.”

“I love cuddling with you, too.”

“We have all the time in the world for sex. Especially tonight.”

“This is true.” Tooru nodded seriously.

Shouyou paused, a thoughtful look on his face. “But we could also just move to your room and have sex anyway.”

“You’re right, we could also do that.” Tooru said again.

Shouyou nodded his head once, twice, before standing up and pulling Tooru with him and guiding him to the bedroom. “We can cuddle after sex, I suppose.”

“This is also true!” Tooru said, stomach beginning to swirl in excitement again.

The two pairs of lips met again, as their bodies heavily collided in an excited mass of limbs and what clothing was left was quickly being discarded in their haste to resume what they had started.

No, Hinata Shouyou, twenty-one-year-old college student, middle blocker on a college volleyball team, and human anatomy major, had never imagine himself where he was now. But he certainly wouldn’t wish to be anywhere but panting and tangled in the arms of his loving, handsome, dramatic boyfriend, still basking in the shared warmth of freshly loved and wrecked bodies.

“I love you, Shouyou.” He whispered into his ear from his position behind him, his breath light from the previous activity.

“I love you too.” Shouyou whispered back, pulling their conjoined hands to his mouth and laying a kiss on the back of his boyfriends’ hand.

“I did actually miss you today. I was just joking about that comment about the take-out.”

“Oh my god, you were?” Shouyou let out a fake gasp. “I had no idea. And here I thought you were just a needy mooch.”

“Nope. I actually love you a lot.”

“I love you too.”

There was a slight pause before Tooru said “Were you joking, too?”

“Joking about what?” Shouyou was wracking his brain, trying to think of any sarcastic comment he had made where he hadn’t been clear enough.

“About the ice cream.”

Shouyou’s eyebrows scrunched in thought, before he laughed loudly. “Yes, Torru, I was joking. I got you an ice cream.”

“Oh, thank god. I didn’t want to have to have an argument over the one you bought yourself.”

Shouyou laughed again, turning his body around and lightly kissing Tooru on the mouth before gazing into the warm, hazel eyes. “I love you, ya know. A lot.”

“I love you too.” Tooru smiled. “Endlessly, to the moon, and back,”


End file.
